deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scout
The Scout is a character from the game Team Fortress 2. He previously fought Tracer in the 66th episode of Death Battle, Tracer VS Scout. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Batman VS The Scout *Black Panther vs The Scout *Scout vs Casey Jones *Crimrose vs The Scout *The Scout vs. Frank West *The Scout vs The Batter *Harley Quinn Vs The Scout *Scout vs Sans *Junpei Iori VS The Scout *Kyoko Sakura VS The Scout *Scout vs. Lúcio *The Scout vs Neptune Vasilias *The Scout vs Ness *Ninten vs The Scout *Rainbow Dash vs The Scout *Ruby Rose vs. Scout *Spider-Man Vs. The Scout *Sportacus vs Scout *The Scout V.S Tucker *RED Team vs Overwatch *Red Team (Team Fortress 2) VS The Reds (Red vs Blue) *RED Team vs Saxton Hale *RED Team vs Team RWBY *RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal *RED Team vs Travis Touchdown (Alongside his Team) *RED Team vs Vault Hunters *Diddy Kong vs. The Scout *The Scout vs Shovel Knight *Toad VS The Scout Completed Fights * Inkling vs. Scout * The Scout VS Crimson Fury * Kurtis Stryker vs The Scout * Raelynn vs. Scout * Sonic vs The Scout * The Scout vs Tracer (Fanon version) * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Chuck (Angry Birds) *Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Ellis (Left 4 Dead) * Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Pheromosa (Pokemon) * Quote (Cave Story) History A fast-talking fast-running fast-hitting jackass, The Scout takes pride in always being at the move, evading and dealing damage. He grew up as the youngest of eight siblings from the south side of Boston, Massachusetts, and soon learned to solve problems by running. Considering that his siblings are slow, he practiced running for so long to outrun them. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real Name: Unknown * Born: Boston, Massachusetts * Height: 5'10" | 178 cm * The youngest of eight boys * Expert in hit-and-run tactics * Self-proclaimed ladies' man * Knows how to dance Tango, Aerobics, and the Kazotsky Kick Arsenal * Baseball Bat * Winger pistol ** Mag Size: 5 rounds ** Increases jump height * Scattershot Shotgun ** Mag Size: 6 rounds * Force-A-Nature Shotgun ** Mag Size: 2 rounds * Flying Guillotine butcher knife * Bonk! Atomic Punch ** Grants 8 seconds of invulnerability ** Makes firearms unusable ** Contains at minimum 11 lbs of sugar Feats * Killed a bear with one strike * Survived three rockets along with one that him in the leg just before * Helped kill the Bread Monster * Survives frequent use of Bonk! Atomic Punch * Defeated the Heavy in close-quarters combat * Can outrun sentry gun auto-targeting * Survived having a dove surgically embedded in his chest Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background: * Real name: Jeremy * Height: Unknown (2nd shortest class behind the Engineer) * Weight: Unknown (light yet athletic) * Age: 27 * Location of origin: Boston, Massachusetts, USA * Job: '''Rapid Recovery * '''Hobbies: Running, taunting, BONK-ing, girls, trolling everyone around him, killing, eating chicken and drinking soda. Physical Abilities * Easily the fastest of the 9 classes. Officially listed as 133% normal running speed thus totaling between 17-20mph. ** With Crit-o-Cola or Baby Face's Blaster (giving 40% extra speed, though the boosts don't stack) has 173% normal running speed, giving him a speed of 26mph. ** Can go even faster with MvM Upgrades * Can doublejump. * Can react to 210 m/s rockets fired by Soldier with ease. Weapons: Scatterguns: * Stock: '''A short, double-barreled lever-action shotgun with 6 shots per clip.. * '''Force-A-Nature: '''Has only 2 shots per clip, deals 10% less damage per pellet. Fires 20% more pellets per shot, fires 50% faster. If the Scout fires in midair, he is launched backwards by the force, and can launch enemies backwards. * '''Shortstop: '''Four-barreled pistol. 60% less pellets, 4 shots per clip, Scout is launched 40% further from damage. Fires 42% faster, deals twice normal damage per pellet, all healing is increased by 20%. * '''Soda Popper: '''2 shots per clip. Fires 50% faster and reloads 25% faster. Running and jumpin with the Soda Popper will build up Hype. When Hype is full, it can be activated to give Scout 5 additional air-jumps for 8 seconds. * '''Baby Face's Blaster: '''4 shots per clip. Scout is slowed by 10%, but can increase his speed by dealing damage. His speed is decreased by air-jumping. * '''Back Scatter: '''4 shots per clip, pellets spread 20% more when fired. Deals +35% damage when fired at close range at someone's back. Pistols: * '''Stock: '''Semi-automatic pistol sidearm with 12 bullets per clip. * '''Winger: '''5 bullets per clip. Deals 15% more damage, jump height is increased by 25%. * '''Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol: '''Fires 25% slower, Scout takes 20% more damage from fire. +5 health for every successful shot, makes Scout immune to falling damage. Bats: * '''Stock: '''An aluminium baseball bat. * '''Sandman: '''Lowers Scout's maximum health by 15. He is able to launch a baseball that stuns enemies for a duration based on far it has flown. * '''Candy Cane: '''Makes Scout take 25% more damage from explosions. When Scout kills an enemy, the enemy drops a small health pack that restores roughly 20% of the users max health. * '''Boston Basher: '''When Scout swings with this weapon and misses, he hits himself instead. Makes anyone hit with it take additional bleeding damage. * '''Sun-on-a-Stick: '''Deals 25% less damage. Deals guaranteed critical hits against opponents on fire, dealing three times the normal damage. * '''Fan O'War: '''Deals 90% less damage. The last enemy it hit takes +35% damage for 15 seconds. * '''Atomizer: '''Deals 20% less damage and swings 30% slower. Gives the Scout the ability to triple jump. The third jump deals 10 damage to himself. * '''Wrap Assassin: '''Deals 70% less damage. Scout can launch a festive ornament that makes any enemy it hits bleed. Other tools: * '''BONK! Atomic Punch: '''A soda that temporarily makes Scout "invincible", or at least drastically increases his durability, to nearly all forms for damage. he can't attack while invincible. He's likely "invincible" by way of immensely good dodging and evasion, as evident with the "DODGE" text seen above the Scout whenever he gets "hit" by an attack while drinking this can. [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/scout-on-bonk.35626/ He can move at '''High Hypersonic+ Speeds (Mach 58.3 with Microsecond reaction times)]. Much faster because he can dodge Engineer's Short Circuit which creates an electric field, similar to lightning.(A little calc through here) * Crit-a-Cola: '''A soda that temporarily increases Scout's movement speed by 25%, increases the damage he deals by 35% and increases the damage he takes by 10%. * '''Mad Milk: '''A jar of a white non-milk substance that can be thrown on enemies. If someone attacks an enemy covered in the substance, 60% of the damage dealt is returned as health to the attacker. Can also be used to extinguish fires. * '''Flying Guillotine: '''A meat cleaver that can be thrown at enemies to make them bleed. Stunned enemies take three times the damage. * '''Power-Up Canteens: Action items which are very useful for occasions that are in dire need for more ammo, critical damage, teleportation away from multiple enemies and a few seconds of invincibility. Stacks 3. **'Übercharge:' Supplies 5 seconds of Übercharge invincibility or at least powerful durability. **'Critical Hit Boost: '''Gives him 5 seconds of absolute critical damage. **'Ammo/Clip Refill: Instant ammo and magazine refill. **'''Return to Base: '''Instantly returns to spawn area and gives 5 seconds temporary speed boost. '''Feats: * In "Meet the Medic" he just barely survived; being hit by three Soldier rockets, flew across the map and crashed into a window. * Killing people is as natural to him as flying is to birds. * Killed a Blue Heavy with a bat. * Killed a bear with one swing of a femur bone. * The most frequently used class for stealing briefcases. * Survived having a live dove surgically placed in his chest * Fast enough to outrun a train * Strong enough to push any mercenary, even Heavy and his 150 kg Sasha, into the air with the Shortstop * With boosts; is on par or faster than current Olympic sprinting champion Usain Bolt. * Can survive disintegrating weaponry from classes like Engineer's Short Circuit and Pomson 6000, Pyro's Manmelter, Phlogistinator and Neon Annihilator and barely survived Soldier's uncharged Cow Mangler 5000 (A stronger disintegrating weapon). * Fast enough to react to his own BONK!ed up running speed at a certain degree that the enemy Scout's a blur. Even fought against other mercenaries who have the done the same, only slower. * Fast enough to dodge Soldier's Air Strike missiles * Survived drinking Bonk on a daily basis; despite showing no signs of diabetic related illnesses nor radiation sickness. * Convinced a girl to have sex with him because they both had buckets of chicken. * Boasted for so long that a film camera ran out of film...and then he boasted for five more hours. * Skilled enough to take out countless of Grey Mann's bots that are capable of impressing the almighty Saxton Hale with 5 other mercenaries. * Also skilled enough to go through Hell, where there were no survivors, just to help the Mann brothers sent one of them to it with his team like any other mission. * Meant to be a 'gift from God to all women', amazes God and his little angels by flexing, and God wishes him to be his son? * Can perform the Kazotsky Kick (it's way harder than it looks) Weaknesses and Failures: * Extremely cocky, impatient, reckless, arrogant, hyper. * Not very strong, smart or experienced compared to most of the other members of the Red Team. * Despite being faster than the average human, Scout's running speed (under normal conditions and without speed boosting weapons) is slightly under that of the average Olympic runner. * Tied for the lowest health of any TF2 mercenary and has no superhuman endurance (under normal ingame conditions). ** This can become even lower depending on his loadout. ** A huge lack of any defensive options and/or armor. * Engineer, Heavy and Pyro have an advantage against the Scout. ** Sentry Turrets can lock onto the Scout, Pyro's flamethrower is difficult to dodge if in range, Heavy's high offensive and defensive traits allow him to survive and overpower Scout. * Every unlockable weapon has some drawback compared to his default. https://youtu.be/_bmK9K5wPyQ * The Bat and Pistol are some of the weakest weapons in TF2. * Scout's shotguns are pathetic at long range and the few long ranged weapons Scout does have aren't very accurate.. * Blue Scout has been easily killed by the Red Engineer, Red Demoman and Red Pyro. ** Blue Scout is rather pathetic at times https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSHkSBzLLk0 * Scout (both Red and Blue) is terrified of the Red Pyro. * Home Run Kill Taunt takes a full 5 seconds to perform; the slowest attack in TF2. * According to Spy, retarded at dating (respectable) women. His talk with Miss Pauling led to her hating him, which proves it, before the bread incident. ** The Bucket of Chicken cannot seduce the Spy. Trivia *The Scout's official voice actor Nathan Vetterlein made a youtube channel basically having The Scout singing or dubbing several things https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHccuAPqKRjMu5oVJQt_nbw/videos?flow=grid&view=0&sort=p **This includes mimicing Tracer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IArbWR6XSs Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mercenaries Category:US Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Valve Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Bombers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bat Wielders